1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photocatalytic pulp composition, a molding material which is mainly a pulp and/or paper and wastepaper, preferably from newspaper, and which has the photocatalytic activity, and a process and an apparatus for producing the same, a photocatalytic pulp foam using the photocatalytic pulp composition and a process for producing the same, a molded article such as a paper and the like having the photocatalytic pulp composition and a process for producing a molded photocatalytic pulp foam using the photocatalytic pulp foam and, more particularly, a photocatalytic composition which can be widely applied to various uses as furniture, building material and general packaging material such as filter material, paper sliding screen, paper for a sliding screen, wall paper, blind, panel, lamp shade, bed sheet, curtain, carpet, sofa and sheet, and flexible composite packaging material, as well as a particular packaging material for, example, antimold use, interior material for a car, facing material on an electric product for house use, and a raw material for and an article of various molded articles such as daily necessaries, and film, sheet, adhesive or adhesive resin layer, various coating agents or coating resin membrane, or paint or paint resin membrane, which has the deodorizing and antibacterial properties and which can improve or effectively exert the photocatalytic properties of titanium oxide, that is, the properties of titanium oxide of being activated by an ultraviolet ray and oxidatively degrading organic materials, ammonia, NOx, SOx and the like such as to provide deodorizing and antibacterial properties, by adsorbing titanium oxide onto pulp and/or paper or adding titanium oxide thereto, preferably laminating wastepaper of newspaper which went through a DIP step, for example, in a paper making step, or laminating wastepaper obtained by separately drying wastepaper of newspapers via an adhesive, and articles for various uses.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The above kind of titanium oxide has been hitherto used as a deodorizing filter or provided as a coating agent, and used in order to obtain the stainproofing or the antibacterial properties of surfaces by forming a film by coating on an objective material and drying it.
However, these previous articles lead to the disadvantageous results that the reacting rate is slow or the completion of the reaction is remarkably late, in the case of articles obtained by coating titanium oxide or inserting and fixing titanium oxide into gaps between fibers.
A main object of the present invention is to provide a photocatalytic pulp composition having the antibacterial, antimold, stainproofing and bad smell degrading, deodorizing and harmful material oxidation degrading effects, and which is widely used for a packaging material, building material, filtering material and the like, a photocatalytic pulp composition which is effectively used for air treatment, water treatment and soil treatment, and at the same time to provide a photocatalytic pulp composition having the photocatalytic properties which can improve the photocatalytic activity effects themselves of titanium oxide and a process and an apparatus for producing the same, a photocatalytic pulp foam using the photocatalytic pulp composition and a process for producing the same, and a process for producing a molded photocatalytic pulp using the photocatalytic pulp composition or a molded photocatalytic pulp foam using the photocatalytic pulp foam.